When You Say Nothing At All
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: This is the sequel to Come Back Before You Leave. Will Daisuke recover his memory?


When You Say Nothing At All  
Song by: Alison Krauss  
Fic by: Yamato-chan  
Dedicated to: Everyone who reviewed and liked the first one, to Goo, and most of all to my   
friend Eilene who's dad was a victim of brain cancer and died this week. I love you Eilene!   
We're all here for you forever.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lemme get this straight... we go to another world? And fight evil monsters with friendly   
monsters? And my crest thingies are Courage and Kindness?" Daisuke asked. I shook my head.   
"Daisuke, MY crest is Kindness. Your other one is Friendship." Daisuke just didn't understand!   
He had alot of things to learn, and the only thing he could remember was my name! "Ken? Why did   
we go to the Digital World in the first place?" He asked THAT question. My heart jumped into my   
throat and I focused my attention on my shoes. "You- you were sent there to save it from m- me."   
I said, my voice shaking. He looked at me, puzzled. "Why? What did you do?" he asked. "I was   
evil back then. I tried to kill you and the others, and almost succeeded. I hurt many people   
and ruined a world." I said, tears sliding down my pale cheeks. He blinked, realizing how upset   
I was. "Did the girl with purple hair and the short kid go to the Digiworld?" He asked. "Yes,   
their names are Hida Iori and Inoue Miyako. They are also Digidestined." I explained, really   
trying to be patient.   
  
We were interrupted when Taichi ran past us dribbling a soccer ball. Daisuke turned to me.   
"Ken, I feel the sudden urge to go play soccer..." He looked at Taichi. I stood up, smiling.   
"Let's go play soccer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Motimiya had left me in charge of filling Daisuke in on all the things we did as   
friends. After that was done, they would tell him all the family stuff. But for right now, I   
had to concentrate on scoring a....  
  
"Goal!" I cried. "Not again, Ken!" Taichi groaned. "Maybe you should sit out so me and Daisuke   
can score some." Daisuke laughed. "C'mon, you KNOW Ken's a genius, he's the best at everything!   
That's why his soccer team always beats ours!" Daisuke cried. The smile vanished from my face   
and I stood still. "Daisuke, who told you I was a genius, and that I played soccer? Furthermore,   
how did you know that you played soccer and was on Taichi's team?" I demanded. "I- I remembered   
it, I think." He grinned at me. "I guess having so much fun brought a few things back to me." I   
was excited inside, I guess, at making progress. Or it might have been the fact that I saw   
Daisuke getting better. I cleared my head of that thought, though. I couldn't love him, he'd   
already showed me that he wasn't interested.   
  
"Ken, heads up!" I was torn from my thoughts as a soccer ball whizzed past my face. I glared at   
Daisuke. "Ok, you wanna get tough? I'll make it tough!" I cried, my old aggression showing   
through. Just 'cause he couldn't remember anything doesn't mean that I have to take it easy on   
him in soccer....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We were sitting in Daisuke's room. I had been living there, trying to cram as much info into   
Daisuke as I could. Every night in his sleep, he cried. I guess it was because he was   
frusterated at his lack of memories. Tonight, we both just kind of layed there, looking at the   
ceiling and thinking. That's when he asked me a question, probably the first one I couldn't   
answer.  
  
"K-ken?" he asked. "Yes Daisuke?" I sat up from my bed on the floor to look at him. He bit his   
lip, not wanting to say what he hd on his mind. "C'mon, Daisuke, what is it?" He looked at me   
with wide chocolate eyes. "Ken, am I gay?" He asked. I blinked. I certainly hadn't been   
expecting that question, and it was rather blunt. "I don't know, Daisuke. That's something you   
have to figure out." I told him, answering the best I could. "Is it wrong if I am?" he asked me.   
I shook my head. "Of course not, just don't let anyone get to you, ok Daisuke?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright and cheerful Saturday morning. I had been a bit preoccupied thinking about   
Daisuke's question, but it would still be a great day. I looked up at where Daisuke should've   
been, and panicked when he wasn't there. He still hadn't learned his way around Odaiba, which   
could present a problem. I stould up quickly, scouting the room for a hint of where he had gone.   
I looked to his bed, and saw a note on a small piece of paper. It read:  
  
'Ken, I don't want to scare you but I suddenly remembered something! Well, that's not the scary   
part... I got an e-mail on my D-Terminal. It was from Miyako, Iori, Takeru, and Hikari. They   
wanted to let us know that they were in the Digital World so we wouldn't worry. Then I   
remembered how to get there... So by the time you read this I'll be in the Digital World   
knocking over Control Spires!  
Daisuke'  
  
I was smiling when I sat down the note. Daisuke had remembered alot of things that morning, and   
would probably remember more visiting the DigiWorld. I had to get there right away!  
  
I was standing in a rather green part of the DigiWorld, looking around for signs of the others.   
"Darn it, Daisuke, where did you go?" I asked no one in particular. But, to my surprise,   
someone answered. "Whahooo! I'm right here, Ken!" Daisuke yelled. He went streaking past me   
with Raidramon, grabbing my arm as he passed. He yanked me up onto the Digimon back and called   
for him to go faster. My head was absolutely spinning from the speed and, not thinking, I   
latched my arms around Daisuke's middle. Leaning my head against his back, I shouted, "Daisuke!   
Where are we going?" He turned as much as he could, considering the fact that I was squeezing   
him to death, and looked at me. "I don't know, you're the one with the memory!" He laughed.  
  
I finally could breathe again when Daisuke stopped Raidramon and we tumbled off and layed in   
the grass. We both were panting and laughing, staring at the clear blue sky. Daisuke leaned up   
on his elbow to look at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ken? Remeber that weekend You told me how you felt? Well, I'm sorry for how I reacted. I was   
scared, no one had ever said something like that to me, and to hear it from a boy was scary.   
But the truth is, I felt the same way. I love you Ken, thanks for everything." He leaned   
towards my face. As our lips met, I saw every moment we had spent together flash through my   
mind. When we seperated, after what seemed like an eternity, I looked at him. "You...   
remembered about that weekend." I said, out of breath. He smiled that cocky smile that I loved,   
and raised his chin. "Yup, I guess I did." He became serious as he lifted my chin and said,   
"Ken, I love you. It's ironic; I once hated you, but now I love you. I never thought that would   
happen. When you were the Kaizer, all I could thing about was destroying you, or destroying   
control spires. Now I still think about destroying control spires, but you help us. I just   
thought that was funny." He grinned aqain. I smiled, but I was happier than he knew. "Daisuke,   
I never told you about control spires, or that we worked together now, or even that I created   
the control spires. And I could never tell you how you felt. You remembered all on your own." I   
told him. He laughed. "I guess you tell me everything better when you don't actually say it.   
Today, I've only had to be around you to spark memories. I think it's because I like being   
around you so much, I want to remember to make you happy again. I know you were hurt when I got   
sick, and now I want to fix that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the following three months, Daisuke regained all of his memories. He could remember as far   
back as ever, maybe more. He was back to normal, but he still acted like he needed me. I knew   
he did, but I didn't know what for. He had his life back, what could he need me for? We had   
started dating, and he kept apologizing for the night he ran away from me. I told him that just   
hearing him remember that night made up for everything. I kept making him tell me about his   
dream; the one he had while he was in his coma. It always ended the same way, him waking up to   
me. I loved it. He had it almost every other night, with a few varied details. Like now, for   
instance, he recognized the three symbols that pulled him into their golden glow and woken him   
up were the crests of Friendship, Kindness, and Courage. Also, he heard the other's voices   
clearer.  
  
One day, after school, I was sitting with him on a bench in the park. He gripped my hand, not   
caring who saw. "Ken," he said softly, "Thank you. I don't know if my life would have ever   
returned to normal if it hadn't been for you. I don't even think I would've pulled throught   
that coma if I didn't have you to live for. You talked to me every day, and that gave me the   
courage to wake up. Just knowing that someone cared was enough to make me live."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He smiled, a smile that was meant only for me. I could look at him all day, as long as he was   
smiling and had his beautiful brown eyes open. Speaking of which, that mischievous spark of   
adventure had returned to his eyes. When he had first awaken, they were dull; they had no life.   
Now they were mirrors into Daisuke's energy and brightness. He was dedicated to me, he loved me.   
I pulled him close, brushing my lips with his. We locked into a passionate kiss, as if nothing   
else in the world mattered except us. Actually, that's what we were thinking. When we parted,   
both of us breathing hard, I opened my mouth to tell him that I love him. He pressed a gloved   
finger to my lips, whispering. "Shhh, you say it best when you say nothing at all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like it? I'm so glad it's finally finished! I love happy endings almost as much as I   
love Taito and Daiken! Who am I kidding, happy endings are the best part of yaoi fics. Well,   
lemme know what you thought! I'm pleased with it.  
  



End file.
